Religion in the Subterranean World
Introduction " I have spoken to those who were higher servants to god, he has not abandoned us, he has passed. Like I unto the earth in death, he now rests in our world, as scattered ashes of the once great fire." - The final words of Anadrin; the last prophet of the old faith. Faith in the new world is non-unified. Similarly to our own world there are many aspects of faith that are worshipped differently. What the population direct their faith towards however is something entirely different. At the cusp of the event that displaced humanity from their former lives the outcry and pain of millions of innocent souls caused a cataclysmic breakdown of the planes, and a destruction of the ancient beings within them. The why and how has been debated by theologists for eons, all that's left in proof of the event occurring by now is a handful of remaining celestial and demonic beings that escaped the collapse. This did not break the people's faith however, it was just re-directed anew. The relatively recent unearthing of the shards of the dead god has lead to the rebirth of religiousness, now with powerful divine magic at it's helm. The shards are objects in the world filled with divine potential, they serve as pivots around which religious orders have arisen. The objects are seen to embody a number of virtuous symbols, some that have then become the call for a sect of followers under their banner. The Greatsword of Justice, The Shield of Faith, The Lantern of the Light and the Tree of Life; all objects that have become imbued with divine power. About them the orders that worship them strive to embody the virtues they represent. The Order of Life is one of the most powerful, providing a safe refuge for the weak or helpless and providing medical aid, both mundane and magical to those in need. There are more orders of virtue than can be easily listed and new ones are formed all the time. Some foresee this as the return of the true god, piece by piece, trapped in the objects of the mortal world. Others see it as it the embodiment of metahuman desire, where symbols are needed to guide faith, they arise. The existence of these symbols is proven; the magics within them are not. Some people remain true atheists in the face of these young orders, their number is few with the miracles being performed about them but they do exist, and often for good reason. Some of them believe in the power of mortals and men; that gods and devils are now dead some think this is next manifestation of mortal destiny, to evolve into gods themselves. Whether good, evil or neutral the orders exist and their mark upon the world at large, while made manifest, has only just begun. List of Common Virtues Good * Life * Light * Faith * Hope * Charity * Justice Neutral * Luck * Might Evil * Vengence * Death * Chaos